The present invention relates to a multiple occlusion ring applicator device and method for applying a plurality of elastic occluding rings to anatomical tubular structures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a ring applicator device which is effective in achieving the ligature of both of the Fallopian tubes of a female without the necessity of removing the instrument from the patient for the purpose of reloading the instrument. The device and method of the present invention is effective for carrying out the tubal ligation of the human female in order to effect temporary or permanent sterilization. The device and method of the present invention can also be utilized effectively to sterilize the human male.
In many areas of the world, the question of population control has become a central issue. Since birth control devices are not always used faithfully or fail to work in some instances, various procedures have been proposed for effecting the sterilization of women as well as men. However, many of these techniques are unpopular because of the resulting complications, the high expense, and because of the general unacceptability among the populace of effecting a sterilization which is permanent and cannot be reversed. Nevertheless, sterilization is obviously an effective means for solving various problems of population explosion and of voluntarily limiting the size of the family, where desired, on the part of the parent. Accordingly, research into finding various techniques and instruments has continued both under private and government support.
Tubal ligation has commonly been used to effect sterilization in women. The common practice is to cut and tie the Fallopian tubes in order to prevent fertilization of the egg. More recently, the use of clips for closing the tubes has been suggested. Another recent procedure involves cauterization of the tubes by electrical means. However, each of these procedures involves much discomfort to the patient, and highly skilled personnel are required to complete the operation successfully. Also, in the procedure requiring the use of clips, in some instances the clips have fallen off, thereby rendering the sterilization ineffective. With respect to cauterization by means of electricity, there remains the everpresent dangers of inadvertently burning certain organs of the body and, for example, accidentally rupturing the bowel.
In the recently developed ring applicator devices wherein the Fallopian tubes are ligated by an elastic ring, many of the above-mentioned difficulties have been eliminated. However, most of said ring applicator devices are capable of ligating only one Fallopian tube at a time. Thus, in such devices, after one of the Fallopian tubes has been occluded by placing an elastic ring around a knuckle formed in said Fallopian tube, it is then necessary to completely withdraw the instrument from the patient and reload the instrument with another elastic ring for ligating the second Fallopian tube. Such a technique is not only time-consuming, but also unduly complicates the tubal ligation procedure and, in some instances, can increase the ever possible chance of infection.